The Rumours
by PiosonAngelLove
Summary: Hikaru heard something around the Ouran academy and got in a mood about it , will Kaoru ever know ?  Will be Yaoi Male X male sexual scene's  later in this story.


Title - Rumours

Hikaru came home from a hard at school and dumped his bag than rushed upstairs leaving his brother behind . After getting upstairs he busted through the bedroom doors and fall face down on his pillow , hiding his feels from the world. Kaoru slowly made his way up the stairs and pushed the bedroom door open and took one step toward his brother suddenly Hikaru grunted harshly. " Don't you dare come any closer" Kaoru was in shock and in concerned because normally they are such close growing up. Kaoru shook his head and look at his brother and said softly. " what do you mean Hikaru? What happened today anyway?" Hikaru didn't answer just lied there not making a sound . There was a silence before Kaoru decided to talk once again. " Hikaru come on tell me .. There has to be something?" Hikaru mumbled something like "nothing" into the pillow than nothing again, the youngest Hitachiin get sick of the silence than fore came out with. " God Hikaru" He snapped alittle " what are you jealous again? " than Hikaru finally snapped and turned around at stared his brother in the face , yelling. "Maybe I am .. Maybe im not but you don't even know me so you wont know would you" Hikaru lowered his face when Kaoru began to talk. "I do know you remember .. You only talking like this because of your mood , why are you yelling at me anyway?" . Hikaru thought.

_He doesn't ever get it does he? He probably thinks im over reacting over nothing again but I don't think so because maybe he wont never notice how much I love him .. More than any brotherly love. I don't want to lose him ..to anyone.. definitely not her!_

Hikaru broke down and began to leak tears the younger noticed and rushed toward his brother when Hikaru yelled his lungs out. " Kaoru , you don't get it do you! You don't see from my eyes do you .. You don't even understand me why im like this either…" Kaoru gasped at his brothers actions in front of him before softly placing a hand on his sobbing brother. "Hikaru I understand most things about you and-" Hikaru cut him off with a harsh tone while slapping his hand away "No! Kaoru have you even heard what people are saying about you? They are saying the girl your studying with has done sexual with you when you go over there.. Is that true because if it his its weird I wouldn't think of you hurting me like that!". Kaoru began to think… _never heard anything about this today or yesterday , what a rubbish rumour! And that the bastard who told my brother this! I wouldn't ever leave my brother alone .. Because I love him more than anything. _

"Hikaru it's a load of crap! The girl I help by studying her is a freak! A fan girl nothing more! Anyway I think im …" Kaoru covered his mouth with his hands and looked away when Hikaru raised his head then wondered how the sentence would of ended. "Kao .. What was that?" Hikaru face began to smile as I already kind of knew what he was going to say as the last few night the youngest twin always moaned his name when he had wet dreams and Hikaru knew this because he would always be awoken by the noises his brother made. Kaoru turned his face and gave alittle shake of his head. Hikaru reached out grabbed Kaoru shirt and pulled on it gently. "Tell me kao.. I don't care if something stupid I want know" Kaoru turned around and looked down at his feet than silently

answered." I don't see girls interesting or attractive so that must me im ehm you know". Hikaru gave a sly grin before stand up and lightly grabbing the youngest Hitchiin's chin and leaning it upward into the shimming eyes of his confused brother. "So you think your gay im not bothered , you my brother I love you the way you are ok". Kaoru began to smile hearing his brother is accepting him for being gay but he will never accept him for wanting him more than a brother, than the shimmer in Kaoru's eyes got dimmer and almost disappeared. Hikaru noticed then hugged his brother closely starting to worry. " Kao, whets matter you look mislabel is something on your mind". Kaoru hide his face is the older Hitachiin shirt then sobbed. "Hikaru.. You wanna know why I haven't been out with anyone even if im gay eh? Because I .. love you m-more than a .. " Kaoru began totally crying overload before saying something through his tears " I love you more than I should im disgusting and I always will be!" Hikaru was slightly shocked that his own brother , his fresh and blood loved him.. Of all people he could of loved his brother loved him. Hikaru felt special but guilty that he acted like he did toward his one and only lover.

"kaoru , do you really mean that? Because after all my bitching toward you today I love you too .. Really you're my world that's why I got so upset when I used the rumour against you.. For you to touch someone else its horrible to know" Hikaru leaned his head on Kaoru's shoulder. Kaoru never felt Hikaru being like this toward him , it felt like he truly loved him back.

After a long chat about their feelings and after a few days they though after loving each other so much the could do anything step forward..


End file.
